H20 Degrassi GH crossover
by I LOVE ECLARE-DEGRASSI
Summary: What happens when you put together the Secret circle members(Tv and book series)H20 girls(Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella) and Kiki Jerome in the circle? A lot of drama, romance,jealousy.


Chapter 1: Clare's POV:

I'm currently here with my circle: Cassie Blake, Diana Meade, Adam Conant, Nick and Jake Armstrong, Faye Chamberlain, Melissa Glaser, Deborah Armstrong, Susan, Melanie, Laurel, The Henderson twins, Chris and Doug, Sean, Julia, Scarlet and Kiki, Cleo, Emma, Bella, and Rikki. I now live in Chance Harbor. Eli and Adam Torres think that I'm keeping a secret from them:But the secret isn't my own. My circle are witches. Julia called me a few hours ago saying that I needed to come to Chance Harbor.

I came after I got that phone call. Cassie and the circle explained everything to Julia, Kiki, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella and I. Cassie, Diana, Scarlet, Julia, Kiki, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella and I have black magic. We are sisters. I couldn't believe it. Cassie told us about her time in New Salam to now.

Eli, Adam and Ali have been calling me ever since I left. I ignored them. I love Eli, but I can't tell him about the circle-at school we are called the club. The circle and I have to tell them , Diana and I are the leaders of the circle. Cassie and Nick are dating. Cassie and Nick have been dating since she and Adam Conant broke up. I can tell that Adam is jealous,even though he and Diana got back together. I can see that Adam wants Cassie back.

My phone pulled me from my thoughts. Adam Torres is calling.

Adam: Clare? Eli, Ali and I are worried about you. Where are you? Eli wants you back home.

me: I can't. I have to stay here with my sisters.

_Cassie, can I tell Eli, Adam and Ali? They are worried._

_Yes. You can. But make sure they don't tell anyone. _

me: Can you, Eli and Ali come to Chance Harbor?

Adam: Of course.

**A few hours later: **

Adam,Eli and Ali came in. Eli looked at all of us, and hugged me. He looked at Julia.

Eli: Julia? I thought you were dead.

Julia: We will explain. Clare?

I nodded. I looked at my friends, then my circle.

me: We are witches. All 22 of us. Julia faked her death because witch hunters found her. Cassie, Diana, Scarlet, Julia, Kiki, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella and I have black magic. We are sisters. We can do black magic without the full power of the circle. Outsiders were scared of the circle, when there were 12.

Sean: They will be even more afraid with all of 22 of us.

Eli: I thought I didn't fit in.

Julia: You still have the hearse, right Eli?

me: No. He doesn't. He killed it.

Julia: Why?

I explained what happened with Fitz and everything.

Emma: Ouch.

me: No kidding. Eli crashed his hearse on April, 22, 2011. Two years after Julia supposedly died.

Cassie:We need to initiate the girls, then bind the circle.

**The Beach:**

Everyone got in their places. Eli,Ali and Adam were standing outside of the circle.

Diana: Ok. Everyone ready?

We nodded.

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. Then she pointed it at me:

**Earth and water, fire and air, **

**see your daughter standing there, **

**by dark of moon and light of sun, **

**As I will let it be done. **

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow, **

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone, **

**Clare now becomes our own. **

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. Then she pointed it at Julia:

**Earth and water, fire and air, **

**see your daughter standing there, **

**by dark of moon and light of sun, **

**As I will let it be done. **

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone, **

**Julia now becomes our own. **

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. Then she pointed it at Kiki:

**Earth and water, fire and air, **

**see your daughter standing there, **

**by dark of moon and light of sun, **

**As I will let it be done. **

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone, **

**Kiki now becomes our own. **

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. Then she pointed it at Bella:

**Earth and water, fire and air, **

**see your daughter standing there, **

**by dark of moon and light of sun, **

**As I will let it be done. **

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone, **

**Bella now becomes our own. **

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. Then she pointed it at Cleo:

**Earth and water, fire and air, **

**see your daughter standing there, **

**by dark of moon and light of sun, **

**As I will let it be done. **

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone, **

**Cleo now becomes our own. **

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. Then she pointed it at Emma:

**Earth and water, fire and air, **

**see your daughter standing there, **

**by dark of moon and light of sun, **

**As I will let it be done. **

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone, **

**Emma now becomes our own. **

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. Then she pointed it at Rikki:

**Earth and water, fire and air, **

**see your daughter standing there, **

**by dark of moon and light of sun, **

**As I will let it be done. **

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone, **

**Rikki now becomes our own. **

Diana: Now the binding spell.

Fire, earth, metal, air, water and blood. By these elements we bind the circle and follow in the steps of our ancestors who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness. When evil assails us, when fear weakens us, when dissent threatens us, in the circle we will find our power. We come to this place alone, but leave bound as one. With this oath, our journey begins together. Do you accept the circle?

All: I accept.

Melanie: Welcome to the circle.

Laurel: Let's get to school.

**Chance Harbor High school: Cassie's POV: **

We got to the school and everyone stared at us. At lunch, we went to the back room.

Eli: This is the back room?

I nodded.

me: We have meetings here, without anyone hearing us.

Clare: Wow.

me: I know.

After lunch, Diana, Clare,Julia and I came in class, the outsiders were whispering.

Tina: I heard that 7 new girls are in the club.

Sarah: I know. I heard that there are three people that know what the club is hiding.

They kept on whispering. We took our seats and everyone looked at us.

Halfway through class I got a text from Nick:_We got a problem. Portia is trying to get her way in the club and her brothers are here._

I looked at Julia, Clare and Diana. They all got the same message. We walked out of class.

Julia: Did you get the message?

We nodded. We walked out the door and to the picnic area.

The circle was already there.

Nick: Hey, Cassie.

I sat by Nick, who put his around me. I looked at Adam Conant, who looked pissed. I know that he is jealous of Nick and I being together, but I don't care. I'm with Nick and I'm happy with him.

My phone rang. _Clover._

Clover: Hey, Cassie. I haven't heard from you in a while.

me: Sorry, I've been busy hanging out with my sister, my friends and my boyfriend.

Clover: You have a boyfriend. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me, what's he like?

I motioned that i'm going somewhere else.

me: He's a loner. He's cold towards everyone but me. He and my sister's boyfriend hate each other. There is a love triangle between me, my boyfriend, Nick and Adam.

Clover: Cool. I'll come visit today.

I immediately started to panic. If Clover comes here, then we have to be careful.

me: Ok.

I ran back to the circle, barely able to breathe.

Nick: Cassie, you okay?

I panted and out one finger up telling my boyfriend to give me a minute so I can catch my breath. He came towards me and hugged me. I finally caught my breath.

me: Clover is visiting us today. Everyone in the club has to make sure she doesn't know about us.

Clare: Who's Clover?

me: A friend of mine. She,Beth,Mariam and I were the group at my old school. I haven't talked to her since I came here. She will be coming in today. No one in the club can use magic during her visit.

**What do you think?**


End file.
